project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya Kuchiki
Amaya Kuchiki is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, as the 8th Seat on the 6th Division. She is also a member of the Kuchiki clan, one of the four noble clans in Soul Society. However, she is truly just a soul born in the Rukongai that was adopted into the family. Her real name is Mizuki Toshi. Appearance Amaya a young woman with long majestic blue hair, and cerulean blue eyes to match. She wears a small tiara like band on her head. While normally, Shinigami are all assigned their uniforms, Amaya does not wear one, due to not liking how 'un-heroic' the Shinigami uniforms looked. So with special permission thanks to being a member of the Kuchiki clan, Amaya had managed to design her own outfit that she wears instead, which makes her stand out a lot at times. The outfit has a more medieval theme to it, where she first wears a full sleeved blue shirt and pants, and then has blue tunic dress that goes a bit below her waist over the shirt. She wears a pair of fingerless gloves with white cuffs over her wrists. Over the tunic, she wears a brown belt going diagonally over her chest and then around her waist. She also wears a pair of knee high boot spats with white foldable cuffs over the knees. Finally, the two finishing touches to her outfits are the cape that goes past her back, and a black butterfly mask that is used to help conceal her identity, though its really not needed. Whenever she wears her mask, she braids her hair into two and then folds them all the way to her head, so that she resembles a boy more, and it makes her look more 'exotic' and 'mysterious.' While Amaya possesses a slim figure, she actually has a larger than average bust, but she binds them whenever she dresses, as she gets embarrassed at the possibility of someone staring at her chest, and how it would be a bit tough to move around with whenever she were to dress up. Due to how thoroughly she does this and how she's rarely ever seen without her normal outfit, this makes many assume that Amaya is flat chested. Personality If one would have to describe Amaya in one word, it would be... 'colorful.' Amaya loves to pretend to be a hero of justice, which causes her to always wear a mask over her face, making her also pretend to be a boy. She also has a tendency to try and make heroic and very dramatic entrances, along with any kinds of poses that she would think is cool. Because of that, Amaya also has a strong sense of justice and tries her best to do what she believes is right, though this might cause her to be misguided a couple of times. She also has a habit of trying to make heroic speeches, and dislikes it when someone interrupts her, considering it to be mean and unfair, despite how nothing in battle is meant to be fair. Nonethless, Amaya likes to believe in fair fights. Along with that, Amaya likes to name a lot of things, liking to name even her own regular based attacks for dramatic effect, while using the actual name for her actual attacks from her Zanpakuto or when she's calling out her Zanpakuto's name, always enjoying conversing with it, believing that her and the weapon are one and the same. When she isn't using her mask, her personality changes to a more kind and more well mannered personality, as she shows more shyness, as she is unable to handle interacting with others, especially boys, for very long. She also speaks forth a desire to become a worthy member of the Kuchiki clan and make her father proud of her. However, that is actually the true facade. When Amaya has her mask on, that is when she is truly being herself, as she knows deep down that she is nothing more than a mere reflection of the true Kuchiki heir that passed away. Within the household, she has to keep the 'mask' of the person she must pose as, 'Amaya Kuchiki,' in order to please the family that took her in, but it is only when she dons her hero mask on, that is when she is truly being who she wishes to be, and she is only able to do that when she isn't within the household. Amaya truly desires nothing more than to be free and be who she truly wants to be, but knows that she will never have that, and forever she will have to wear the 'mask of Amaya Kuchiki' to please others. History Before Mizuki became Amaya, the real Amaya Kuchiki lived happily inside the Kuchiki household, where she was raised to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan. She was kind, strong, and most of all, very beautiful. She was very skilled, advancing through her lessons very quickly, even being called a prodigy in more than one occasions, especially as she became a Shinigami at such a young age. Amaya was even loved by all that met her, befriending almost anyone that she would meet. Her father, especially, loved her dearly and raised her well after her mother had passed away when Amaya was still a child. However, tragedy struck as one day, when Amaya and her father was on a mission in the human world. As they were investigating the strange disappearances of Shinigami that have gone there, both Amaya and her father encountered a Hollow, unique compared to others, which attacked them. The Hollow's powers were phenomenal, as both Amaya and her father tried their best, but they couldn't manage to best it. However, the battle began to turn in their favor when Amaya's father unleashed his Bankai, and soon managed to deliver a powerful blow to the Hollow. But it was right then and there that the Hollow slashed Amaya's father across the eye when he had lowered his guard, blinding him. The Hollow moved to kill him as Amaya, not wanting to lose her father, leapt in the way, getting fatally wounded, but then killed the Hollow in the spot where her father had struck. As the Hollow began to self destruct, Amaya escaped with her father, the explosion knocking her father out, and Amaya even closer to dying. As she laid there in the Human World dying, other Shinigami that served the Kuchiki household found her and were horrified to see the sight, as Amaya lost the entire lower half of her body. As she was dying, she told them to apologize to her family and her father for not being strong enough, and how she regrets not being able to be with the people she loved, as the people that served her were crying as she slowly lost the life in her eyes. After Amaya's passing, her father had become blind and could no longer see, and had suffered severe injuries towards some major arteries, and remained unconscious for some time, and despite being treated, it would take a long while before he would fully recover. However, the Kuchiki elders began to worry over the current head of the household, as despite being unconscious, they heard him mumble Amaya's name. Fearing that he might not be in the right state of mind when he wakes up to know of Amaya's death, and the fact that it might even cause the healing arteries to burst, which could potentially kill him, they began to wonder what to do. After a long debate, they understood that Amaya's death mustn't be revealed, especially since even the other Shinigami, save for the Captains in the Gotei 13, were unaware of her untimely demise. Left with no other options, they decided to try a method that was unlikely to work out, but might work out if they played their cards right. The Kuchiki clan decided to find a way to replace Amaya as a means of soothing her father, even if they knew it would be a terrible thing to do. So they searched in the Rukongai for any means of someone that could take Amaya's place, and soon they came across a miracle: a young girl, looking much like Amaya, and even was the same age as her. The girl they had found was Mizuki Toshi, an orphan with no home for herself, but seemed to not match the Amaya they knew, personality wise. They approached her and took her in, as Mizuki truly wished to have a home and a family to be with. However, they warned her that to accept, she must accept certain conditions. *She must change her name to Amaya Kuchiki, and answer only as such. *Whenever possible, be it when she's in the household or even among the Shinigami, she must act like Amaya Kuchiki. *By no means is to tell anyone outside about who she was. *Be with Amaya's father whenever called and be the daughter that he had lost. While they seemed like they were asking for too much, seeing how some were bowing their heads to her and pleading that she accept for the sake of Amaya's father, Mizuki ultimately accepted, and this, Mizuki Toshi was no more, only Amaya Kuchiki, who had been wounded, and suffered slight amnesia. As she posed as Amaya, Mizuki met Amaya's father, and saw how he was blind. Told to act as her best, which she had been practicing, Mizuki spoke to him, making him relax and calm, knowing that his daughter was alright, and embraced her. Feeling the warmth that she was given in that hug, Mizuki strengthened her resolve to becoming Amaya Kuchiki, and began to practice in the ways of being a Shinigami and everything else that Amaya had done. Sadly, Mizuki lacked the same skill that Amaya had, which was noted by others, and Mizuki began to realize that while they were thankful that Mizuki was helping them, she understood that she was not truly a part of the family. Soon she looked at a mirror and the picture of Amaya, and understood that she was nothing compared to the real Amaya. She was nothing but a reflection of her, and envied the girl she replaced, while also upset that she could never amount to her, and everything she had was nothing but a fake. Soon the house she lived in, as luxurious it was, began to feel more like a cage to her. Wanting to be able to be free if even just for a little bit, Amaya soon discovered that when she goes to the human world on a mission, she was by herself... there was no one with her. She was... free. The realization sent shivers down her spine and she felt such a rush of joy. She wanted to enjoy being herself. However, as she had grown to dislike her own face, as she realized whenever she would happen upon a mirror or even from water reflections. Amaya began to plot for ways she could be more free when in the human world and not have to see her face. She then discovered a mask that she could use to hide her face, and also a way to bind her hair so she didn't look like Amaya, and even seemed to resemble a boy more, so she worked on ways to talk even to sound boyish, and also worked on her clothing, which she chose a heroic look and an elegant one that would be allowed even if she were to return to the household with such clothes on. And finally, she chose to adopt a name whenever she took on a persona of the hero she wished to be when in the human world. The name being: Orion. Powers and Abilities Skilled Deceiver: Amaya has been living a lie as Amaya Kuchiki, being really Mizuki Toshi, and had been pretending to be Amaya Kuchiki for years. She has learned all mannerisms and speech patterns for Amaya and adopted them into her own persona, and has been able to fool everyone into thinking that she was truly Amaya Kuchiki, with the exceptions of the Captains, who know the truth. Skilled Swordsman: As a member of the Kuchiki clan and Amaya's replacement, Mizuki learned Amaya's style of swordplay and uses it always, as it has become a part of her own. While her overall skill pales in comparison to that of Amaya, Mizuki is still very skilled for her age from all the hard work she had gone through. Shunpo Adept: Mizuki is very fast when using her Shunpo, performing multiple steps in quick succession to strengthen her agility and use it to catch foes off guard. Her skill in Shunpo is at its peak when used with her Zanpakuto, as the illusions can create copies of herself to trick opponents into believing that her speed is greater than it actually is. Kido Adept: '''Mizuki is very well versed in her knowledge of Kido, able to utilize Kido in the 30s without any incantation but still retain a large amount of their potential power. She is even able to perform Kido in the 40s, though requires incantation for those to hold the power they are able to. '''Hakuda Combatant: '''Preferring to use her sword over her fist, Mizuki only uses mild Hakuda techniques, usually for defense if her sword is taken away from her. Her techniques are generally used to parry incoming attacks rather than taking it head on, to avoid taking too much damage. '''Enhanced Strength: Being a Shinigami, Mizuki possesses higher than average strength compared to humans, but her strength was not enough to break through a Hollow's blood armor that could take on a Cero with her strikes. However, while her strength isn't able to give any damage to the armor in one blow, repeated attacks have managed to eventually crack and break through the armor. Her strength is still great as she had been able to use a Kido spell to bind the Hollow and then proceeded to throw the Hollow far. Enhanced Durability: '''Mizuki is quite resilient, having taken on attacks that would have killed the average Shinigami. When moving Gabe out of the way from the blood mist explosion by the Hollow, she had took the brunt of the attack and only have minor burns around her, though she had been incapcitated from the internal damage she sustained from the shcokwave. '''Enhanced Endurance: Mizuki has shown to be able to take hits and still be able to continue fighting, once she had a little bit of rest on her. When she had took on an explosion and got injured, she still possessed enough strength to throw a powerful Hollow away, despite the strain it placed on her body. Also, after a few minutes of rest, Mizuki had managed to return to the fight. Skilled Strategist & Tactician: While she doesn't show it often, Mizuki is very skilled and flexible tactician, having thought of plans on the fly at times in situations. After understanding the functions of the blood armor on the Hollow, Mizuki had worked on striking an area of the armor with her sword over and over again, her attacks eventually breaking through the armor. She had also maaged to use her Zanpakuto to quickly make others around her become fooled into thinking of her speed being on a different plane than it really is, and using them at the right time to catch opponents off guard. Zanpakutō Sora no Kagami Mirror of the Sky: Sora no Kagami is a normal katana with its blade having an unusual shine, reflecting at a greater degree that it can be considered a mirror even. It has a simple guard with rectangular tsuba and blue hilt wrappings. Zanpakutō Spirit Amaya's Zanpakutō Spirit takes one of the most unusual forms when compared to other Zanpakutō Spirits. Unlike most Zanpakutō Spirits that have their own form, Amaya's Zanpakutō Spirit's form appears identical to her, which is unique as the spirits are generally meant to have their own appearance that differs from the owner of the Zanpakutō. However, Amaya's Zanpakutō Spirit isn't actually looking to be exactly like Amaya, but rather the true Amaya Kuchiki, whom Amaya, or rather Mizuki, is taking the place of. Mizuki sees her spirit as the true Amaya whom Mizuki feels inferior to, seeing herself as nothing more than a pale imitation of the true Amaya, and thus her spirit took the form that has allowed her Zanpakutō to take the form and powers of, as it was Mizuki's viewing of herself compared to Amaya's that allowed her Zanpakutō to become what it was. And thus, her Zanpakutō Spirit also takes on the personality of how Mizuki views Amaya to have, which is how Mizuki acts whenever she is preteding to be Amaya. So her spirit acts as a kind and caring person, always being nice and cheerful and trying to assure Amaya about her lifestyle and to not see herself as simply an image. However, despite that, Mizuki is unable to stop herself from seeing herself as nothing but a reflection. Inner World Her Inner World has no structure at all, due to her abilities being on illusions, and thus her world is simply a vast body water that reaches farther than the eye can see, with a moon in the sky and clouds surrounding it. The sky is perfectly reflected on the surface of the water, almost as if it is a perfect mirror. Even if Amaya were to step into on the water's surface, no ripples would form and she could stand on it easily. The color of the sky changes depending on her mood, such as a blood red whenever she is angry, or black darkness whenever she feels depressed or despair. However, despite how there seems to be nothing, her world has immense potential to change into anything. Amaya could very well alter how the reflection is to contain other types of structures if she so desired, which would also create said structures in the world, as it is the reflections that holds the key to how the world functions. This reflects the potential her Zanpakutō possesses in terms of illusions. Shikai Its release command is "Reflect." Amaya holds her sword in front of herself vertically when the hilt directly in fropnt of her head and she tilts her head forward as if making a prayer with the sword, before uttering the command and its name, which causes the sword to transform. The sword becomes a long double edge sword with a red hilt and golden guard and end that also has a golden lining at the center of the blade. Along with that, there is a tear shaped hole at the center of the guard, which lets out a small blue glow whenever she uses a technique. Once brought out, Amaya assumes a new stance with it where she holds the hilt above her collar and the blade pointing towards the ground or at the opponent. Amaya's Zanpakutō is an illusion-type Zanpakutō, which is sort of an ironic power for her, as illusions rely on trickery and deciet, despite Amaya disliking such a thing, and would much rather prefer a fair fight. However, the power reflects her self of desire to be something else rather than herself most of the time, hence her desires to wear disguises and pretend to be some hero of justice. Hyōmen Hansha Trivia *Amaya's appearance is based off of Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening. **Her personality resembles that of Owain and Cynthia's. **Her weapon resembles Falchion from Awakening. *Amaya being actually Mizuki to replace the real Amaya that had died to prevent someone from greiving resembles Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood's OVA character Amy, who repalced the deceased Rosalie to prevent Jude from knowing the truth. *The name Mizuki means "beautiful moon" and Toshi means "mirror image." So the name means "the mirror image of the beautiful moon," which resembles how Mizuki replaced Amaya, whom Mizuki considers to be perfect. Quotes Optional.